plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
Lemon Drops Mob
The Lemon Drops were formed in January 2012 by one Anasazi male and five Kool Kats meerkats. The smallest known meerkat Pluto took male dominance and the oldest female Kitten took female dominance, the group has grown in numbers. Dominant Pair When the Lemon Drops were formed Kitten was the oldest female and easily became dominant female. The small meerkat Pluto was the only male and he quickly became dominant male. The group is slowly growing despite their numbers. Current Members Kitten (VKKF018): Dominant Female Pluto (VAIM012): Dominant Male Jas Queen (VLDF007) Pudding (VLDM008) Solomeya (VLDF009) Ikea (VLDF013) Fabrina (VLDF015) Lulu (VLDF017) Sabu (VLDM018) Bear (VLDM019) Peanut (VLDF021) Madeline (VLDF023) Ivan (VLDM024) Belle (VLDF026) Blue (VLDM027) Winston (VLDM028) Cheetah (VLDF029) Cougar (VLDF030) Midnight (VLDM031) Luna (VLDF032) Pepper (VLDF033) Sawyer (VLDM034) Duff (VLDM035) Woodrow (VLDM036) Clover (VLDF037) Ariel (VLDF038) Doodle (VLDF039) Toodles (VLDM040) Pip (VLDF041) Sputnik (VLDF042) Arabella (VLDF043) Godiva Kiss (VLDF044) Puck (VLDM045) Pearl (VLDF047) Dolly (VLDF048) Fergus (VLDM049) Pom (VLDF050) Porkchop (VLDM051) Saffron (VLDF052) Beanie (VLDF053) Known Members Kitten (VKKF018): Dominant Female Pluto (VAIM012): Dominant Male Frog (VKKF028) Truly Elegent (VKKF029) Toes (VKKM42) Muffin (VKKM043) Prune (VLDM001) Butters (VLDF002) Tiny Dancer (VLDF003) Reginald (VLDM004) Priscilla (VLDF005) Gizmo (VLDF006) Jas Queen (VLDF007) Pudding (VLDM008) Solomeya (VLDF009) Socks (VLDF010) Mittens (VLDF011) Cookie (VLDM012) Ikea (VLDF013) Jonas (VLDM014) Fabrina (VLDF015) Noodles (VLDM016) Lulu (VLDF017) Sabu (VLDM018) Bear (VLDM019) Peanut (VLDF021) Avalon (VLDF022) Madeline (VLDF023) Ivan (VLDM024) Raime (VLDF025) Belle (VLDF026) Blue (VLDM027) Winston (VLDM028) Cheetah (VLDF029) Cougar (VLDF030) Midnight (VLDM031) Luna (VLDF032) Pepper (VLDF033) Sawyer (VLDM034) Duff (VLDM035) Woodrow (VLDM036) Clover (VLDF037) Ariel (VLDF038) Doodle (VLDF039) Toodles (VLDM040) Pip (VLDF041) Sputnik (VLDF042) Arabella (VLDF043) Godiva Kiss (VLDF044) Puck (VLDM045) Pearl (VLDF047) Dolly (VLDF048) Fergus (VLDM049) Pom (VLDF050) Porkchop (VLDM051) Saffron (VLDF052) Beanie (VLDF053) Rivals The Lemon Drops' main rivals are the Honda Mob, Gummy Bears Mob. History January 2012: The Lemon Drops are formed by one Anasazi meerkat and five Kool Kat meerkats. Pluto and Kitten become the dominant pair. February 2012: Kitten was pregnant, Pluto briefly leaves Lemon Drops and returns to Kool Kats. He soon rejoins the Lemon Drops. March 2012: Kitten gave birth to Prune, Butters, and Tiny Dancer, Truly Elegant leaves the group and is seen mating with the Frisky male 173 April 2012: Truly Elegant was pregnant, one encounter with the Gummy Bears May 2012: Truly Elegant gives birth to Reginald, Priscilla, and Gizmo. One encounter with Hondas, Both Kitten and Frog are pregnant. June 2012: Kitten gave birth to Jas Queen, Pudding, and Solomeya. Frog gives birth to Socks and Mittens. Truly was evicted and later saw mating with Husk. Truly was pregnant. July 2012: Truly gave birth to four pups, but only saved Cookie, she was let back into the Lemon Drops. Frog was evicted. Kitten was pregnant August 2012: Kitten gave birth to Ikea, Jonas, Fabrina, and Noodles. September 2012: One encounter with the Hondas. Muffin leaves the group and forms the Fallen Leaves October 2012: pup Raime is found and is adopted. November 2012: Kitten was pregnant. December 2012: Kitten gave birth to Lulu, Sabu, and Bear January 2013: Tiny Dancer was seen mating with Rainstorm. Tiny Dancer was pregnant. February 2013: Tiny Dancer gave birth to Ivan, Madeline, and Avalon March 2013: The group splits. Butters takes dominance of the splinter group and was pregnant. Rainstorm joins the splinter group. April 2013: The group reunits, Kitten and Pluto take back dominance, Butters leaves the group to join with Rainstorm and Chippy. May 2013: Pluto, Muffin, Toes, Reginald, Noodles, Cookie, and Jonas were absent. Later they rejoin the group except for Muffin who forms the Fallen Leaves, Raime was adopted into the group. Kitten was pregnant. June 2013: Toes, Cookie, and Raime leave the group and joins the Blackthorns. Reggie appeared and mated with Mittens. Frog mated with Rainstorm. Frog was evicted. Kitten gave birth to Belle and Blue. Frog joined Rainstorm's Group then forms the Froggers. July 2013: Jas Queen Kitten, and Mittens were both pregnant. August 2013: Kitten gave birth. Jas Queen was evicted. Three unknowns appeared. Solomeya was also pregnant. September 2013: Mittens gave birth but lost her litter to Jas Queen, Jas Queen gave birth. Solomeya and Kitten were pregnant. October 2013: Solomeya gave birth to Duff, Woodrow, Clover, Ariel, Doodle, and Toodles, Pip, and Sputnik. Kitten gave birth to Midnight, Luna, Pepper, and Sawyer. November 2013: Truly Elegant, Butters, and Tiny Dancer are evicted and disappear. December 2013: Chippy is seen mating with both Jonas and Noodles. Reginald and Jonas evict Noodles then go roving and disappear. Noodles and Avalon join Butters' group. January 2014: The group splits, Priscilla takes dominance of the splinter group. Chippy and Ikea are pregnant, Ikea aborts. May 2014: The group reunites. Gizmo, Lulu, Madeline, Chippy, Peanut, and Avalon are pregnant. Gizmo attacks Kitten and ousts her only to be ousted by Avalon. Peanut gave birth to Porkchop, Saffron, and Beanie, Avalon disappears while Gizmo and Priscilla disappear.